1000 Cigarettes
by chopperdonarbeiten
Summary: A new student arrives to Blackwell. Far away from home, they make a friend and try to survive one year of high school. It's going to be some journey.
1. Chapter 1

1000 Cigarettes Chapter 1

* * *

AN: Wrote this prompt down a while ago, maybe july of 2015. Finally decided to try it out. Started it the 13th of May, finished it the 14th.

* * *

So, I just got accepted to this prestigious school. Someone must have seen my work and probably saw some potential in it. Lucky me, right?

Well, not so. I live far away from it, so I have to move into a dorm to actually attend the school. I just turned 18, got my license mailed to me recently, and this is the biggest step up in my life. Well, I guess I've got to grow up sooner or later. I said goodbye to my mom and dad, they said they loved me, wished me luck, and I was off. Goodbye childhood. Now, I become a young adult.

...

The school isn't so bad. There is only like senior year aged students here, like 17 - 19 I think. It feels more like a college than a high school. They give us and trust us with so much it kind of feels ridiculous. At least I don't have to share my room with someone else. Score of a lifetime. A room to myself.

Still, I don't know how it really is here. The living arrangement is nice but I haven't seen any other students greet the new one here. They're probably partying somewhere off campus. It wouldn't surprise me. Just finished packing and got time to spare. Exploring the school seems like a good idea.

...

The campus looked idyllic. The leaves were just in the middle of the transition from summer to autumn, giving off a mix of greens, yellows and oranges. The cool breeze made some leaves fly off and start some journey of their own. Reminds me of my own life so far. A statue of the founder stood in the middle of the main campus entrance. Other than that, nothing too out of place. Flyers advertising events on campus, graffiti, lunch schedule; what did you expect at a high school?

Feeling that I had seen enough, I sat under a tree, admiring everything around me. Something to take my mind off my life back home, I guess.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here, too?" A voice asked. It snapped me out of my apparent trance. I didn't even think on who asked it.

"Sure. Beats standing around." I answered, not looking to whoever asked. I heard a rustle of grass and leaves as the other person settled down. The silence I had before came back. We just sat there for a bit.

"You must be new here." The voice said. Whoever it was, they must've been watching me.

"I don't recognize you. I don't mean to brag but I know almost everyone here." The voice continued. I surmised that the voice belonged to a soft-spoken, shy girl or some timid boy who hasn't hit puberty yet. Not that it mattered. It was just nice to have someone notice me here and actually interact with me.

"Well, you'd be correct. I just got here after getting accepted to attend this school. Good on you, Sherlock." I replied. I heard a little giggle. That put a small smile on my face. Whoever it was probably was taking pity on me for an obvious reference.

"Haven't heard that one in a while. I don't think anyone knows who Sherlock Holmes is around here." The voice said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. All these kids want is to do is use their phones these days. Not that I'm any better than them." I said.

"Yeah, I know. It's like we can't live without our phone. Which is true, I mean it does make our lives easier in many ways. Too many to even say." The voice agreed. Whoever this was sure had a way with words. Like they know what to me to make me feel appreciated or right, I guess. I took out my phone to see the time. 5:15 pm. I think the cafeteria opens about now. Hate to run in the middle of making a friend, or an acquaintance, but food.

"Hey, thanks for talking to me. Really needed it. Was feeling a little lonely after just coming here." I told my new acquaintance. Getting up, I stretched a bit and put my phone away.

"No problem. If you want to talk some more, I'm always here. Except for when my 'friends' take me into town to do something '3edgy5me'." The voice said, trying to be meme, I think.

"Lol, thanks. I'll be sure look for you when I need something. Thanks again, uh..." I replied as I turn to see who I was talking to for I don't know how long. I saw a freckled brunette, blue-green eyes like the sea, and adorned in some disgusting hipster style; a t-shirt with a reference to something obscure, worn out looking jeans with a worn out looking hoodie (probably to fit the "vintage" aesthetic hipsters try to attain), and some "edgy" looking converse.

"Like I'm any better." I thought to myself, lamenting my own crap; a cheap military style jacket, a black Dropkick Murphys shirt, equally as worn out black jeans and some purple Nike skate shoes. If I could describe my fashion, I'd classify it as 'dumbass'. But I digress, I still didn't know who this person was.

"Max. I'm Max." The person said, extending a hand out from where he or she sat. I took the hand and shook it.

"Sean." I reply. Awesome. Now I have a face and a name to the voice.

"So is it just Max, Maxwell, Maximilian, or..." Curiosity got the better of me. I think a person's full name is better than their nickname.

"Maxine. But I prefer just Max." Max said. Crap. A girl. Never was that good with the opposite gender. Some small talk here and there, nothing else. Guess I am moving up the world.

"Cool, see you later, Max." I said. Then, I was off to seek nourishment.


	2. Chapter 2

1000 Cigarettes Chapter 2

* * *

Finished this in a day. What a way to spend the first of June. Also, Happy June, everyone!

* * *

I made it to the cafeteria. The tables are all empty, but there are workers in the kitchen and steaming hot food out. Guess I'm still early. I grab a tray and go to the food. I make myself a little salad and get some grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and a glass of water. I settle down at a table between the kitchen and an exit. Just as I'm about to start eating, someone taps my shoulder. I look over to see some shaggy haired kid.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He asks. I just shrug. I don't mind. Just as long as I can eat. I go to take some of my chicken.

"So, you must've just gotten here, right?" He asks. I nod. He does a little celebration, whispering "yes" to himself and stuff like that.

"I knew it. I didn't see you at the orientation for new students. That was on Monday." He says. I'll take his word for it. I go back to my chicken. Then, gee I wonder what will happen.

"Do you watch movies?" He asks, scarfing some corn bread down at the same time, getting crumbs on me. Again, I nod.

"I watch the classics. Well, not too old. I mean I appreciate the old black and white films, like they're works of art, but I mean the movies that would've appealed to our age if we lived when they were released. Like..." The kid went on for I don't even know about movies and crap. I at least ate my food as he ranted on.

"...but I really wonder if we'll be able to even achieve what Doc Brown did in, I mean it's a stretch and I know it's a work of fiction, but time travel is just an interesting subject to consider..." He probably doesn't know I zoned out. I take out my phone to check the time.

"Oh, do you have somewhere to be? Sorry, I just get a little carried away with movies. Look, if you want to talk more about movies, just look for a room with the name "Warren Graham" on the board. That's me. Later, dude!" He said, grabbing his tray and leaving. As soon as I hear door close, I let out a long sigh.

"Jesus Christ." I just say. I leave soon after to explore some more.

...

I'm back in the main campus where I met Max. There's more people out here this time. Max doesn't seem to be here, though. Maybe back to her room. I look around to what seems interesting. I'm kind of gravitating towards the skaters by the railings. My cousin Connor skated a lot when I was young, so why not? As I walk towards the group, I see something fly towards me from my peripheral vision. I duck just in time.

"Fucking shit! Sorry, bro! Yo, could you throw that back to us?" Some said. I look to see a guy in a red letterman jacket with a hand raised. Standing next to him was another guy with shaggy hair and a striped hoodie. I look to the ground to see a football near my feet. I haven't touched a football in, like, two years. Fuck it. Why not? Let's see if I still got it. I pick it up, take my old stance, and let muscle memory take care of the rest. As I let it go, I saw them both chasing after. I flung it way past what I think they were expecting.

"I think I still got it." I say to myself. Once they picked it back up, they came running to me.

"Bro, that was some arm you got there. You play?" Red letterman asked, patting my back.

"Only with my friends, but that's about it." I tell him. Crap, my friends back home. Those were good times.

"Hey, if you're interested, the team here meets on Wednesday when classes start up. We meet over by the football field." He told me.

"I consider it. Thanks..." I say.

"Logan. Captain of the Bigfoots. And this bitch over here is Zachary." Logan said, introducing shaggy as well. Zachary punched him in the arm. I shake their hands.

"Cool. Later guys." I say as I continue to the skaters. However...

"Hey, dawg. C'mere." A voice called to me. I looked to see some guy laying under a tree with two girls laying on either side of him. I approach him and his little entourage.

"Yo, that shit was fucking dope, man. Fucking dope." He said. He seemed a little... out there. I breathe in a bit, until I notice a lingering scent I haven't smelled for a while.

"You smoke? Seriously, on school grounds?" I asked. He gives me a cheeky grin.

"They don't care, bro. A lot of people here do it and more. Do you?" He asked, offering me a j.

"Only cigarettes, man. But even then, only on occasions." I tell him. Bald Marley gave it to one of his harem girls. I just stood there.

"Suit yourself, dawg. But seriously, I think the team could use someone with an arm like that." He said, bringing it back to football.

"It wasn't that special." I tell him. He just chuckled a bit.

"It's a helluva lot better than our current QB. But again, suit yourself." He said, laying back onto the tree.

"Hey, if you don't have anything better to do, you can hang out with me and the Vortex Club. Me and Logan can vouch for you if either of us aren't there. That'll get the others to be easy on you. They're a bit sus about new members." He told me. I remember seeing some posters about the Vortex Club around the school. Eh. Whatever, bro.

"I think about it. Later, bro." I tell him. As I walk away, he called back to me.

"Hey, if you do come and me or Logan ain't there, just say Logan or Hayden know me, aight?" He yelled. I give him a thumbs up. I finally get to the skaters. One of them notices me and beckons me to sit with him. I lean on one of the railings.

"Hey, man. Nice throw." The guy who beckoned me over said. I look to him. Trucker hat, goatee, glasses. I suspect a hipster.

"Thanks." I just say, putting my hands in my jacket pockets. The two of us watch the others skate around, doing tricks and stuff.

"You skate?" He asks. I shake my head.

"My cousin did, but that was a long time ago. Wanted to learn, but I was too young at the time and completely forgot about it." I answer. We continue to watch. One of them tried to do a trick and got a whack to the balls for his efforts. We couldn't hold our laughter.

"Help Trevor up, bro. He's driving us to get some pizza." He said between chuckles. I helped Trevor up, all the while laughing. He took a jab at my arm with one hand and clutched his crotch with the other. I sat him down next to trucker hat.

"You wanna join us on a pizza run?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Naw. Just ate. Gonna chill later. Sorry." I say, stretching a bit

"It's cool, bro. Just hit me later. Justin, by the way." Justin said.

"Sean. I'll remember to hit you up." I tell him, giving him a fist bump before I head back to the dorms.

...

Got back to the dorms with a lot of time left before curfew. I looked around and noticed some framed artwork. It was a mixture of photos and hand drawn portraits. I stopped by one of a girl. She looked so familiar.

"You like it?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw a short, fat kid with a meme shirt on. 10 out of 10 ign, fam.

"Yeah. It's really good. She looks familiar to me." I tell him, reviewing the portrait. He was very detailed, down to the freckles, lone hair strands and everything in his portrait.

"You must have met Max already, then. She was more than happy to be a muse for a moment." The kid said. No wonder she looked familiar. It was Max. I feel really stupid right now.

"Damn..." I say, looking for a name to credit the artist. I found a tag below the portrait and read it.

"Daniel. Wish I could draw like that." I tell him. I continue down the works. I stop by a photo and review it. It was a group of girls, sitting and laughing. It didn't looked scripted at all. I admire candid photos. Only way to capture a photo in my opinion. I was never a fan of those structured, manufactured type photos where the subjects were placed in a specific position.

"Admiring some art, buddy?" Another voice said. I turned to see, ugh, a real fricking hipster. Scarf, glasses, and a stupid haircut to boot. Damn, son. I get it. You're non-conformist.

"Y-yeah. I am." I said, going back to the photo. The photo seemed to be focused, literally, on a single girl as the rest of the group were blurred out. Even more so with the vignette around the edges. Naturally, I drew my attention to what was the main subject of the photo. I analyzed the girl. I could see freckles, a mop of hair, and it hit me.

"It was the only one I felt comfortable submitting. Also, Max said it was fine." He said. I nodded. I looked to the tag under the photo. Evan.

"It's good, Evan. What you use?" I ask.

"Just my iPhone and Photoshop. Anyone could've taken it. I just happen to be that anyone." He said. I nod, and continue down the works. I skim through some of them until my eyes catch a tag that says "Maxine". I stop to look at it.

It was a landscape style photo. However, instead of nature, it was a photo wall, with a single person standing in front of it, back to the photographer. It wasn't the most original photo, but it would be a good album cover for an indie record.

My admiring of the art was interrupted by a slam of a door. I turn to see some kid stumble out. Clearly had one too many. Guess Hayden was right. No one cares. As he passed by, I caught a whiff of his drink.

"Stolichnaya?" I say out loud. It catches his attention. He raises his head to look at me. He placed a finger on his lips and shushed me.

"Don't tell daddy." He whispered. He looked left, then right.

"He doesn't know I took it." He said, going back to stumbling down the hall. As he lumbered around, someone emerged from their room and pushed the drunkard down. The drunk, likewise, fell to the ground and just laid there. He must have "fell" asleep. I'm so funny.

"Fuck you, Nathan!" The kid said as he ran away to the outside.

"Luke, where you going, fam?" Someone said outside. I just walked to my dorm. I think I have had enough for today. I go inside my room, lock my door, put my ear buds in, put my phone on shuffle and drift away to sleep.

* * *

You want a little taste this guy's music? Well, I'll guess this is what he'd listen to.

watch?v=Dy5zzY9yoho


	3. Chapter 3

1000 Cigarettes Chapter 3

* * *

Happy Fourth of July, everyone! Finally found the time upload something! I'm not dead! Yeah!

* * *

I woke up to the bright lights of the sun from my window and the sound of nothing in my ears. Guess my phone ran out of songs to play. I got up and stretched. Looking down at myself, I remembered I didn't change. Well, gotta do something about that. Grabbing a towel, shampoo, and new clothes, I head out to the showers.

"Fuck!" Someone screamed from the bathroom. I stopped just short of the door. Smart move by me, as someone bursted from the bathroom. It was that drunk kid, Nathan I think. Seeing me standing there, he pointed at me.

"You." He said, getting closer. He was trying to be intimidating, I think. Too bad he was about two inches shorter than me. I just looked at him confused.

"Do you know who busted my fucking lip?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I shook my head. He cursed under his breath.

"If you do find out, tell me. I'll... work it out with them." He said, gritting his teeth at that last part. After that, he walked off. I went in and did what I had to do. I stripped, got in a shower stall, and turned the water on.

"Shit!" I screamed as cold water hit me. I got better. As I showered, I thought of what I could do today. There was still a lot I didn't see around the school. My stomach grumbled a bit, which put another priority on my list. I finished up, dried up, got my clothes on and brought my dirty clothes to my room. I put on some shoes and headed for the cafeteria.

...

I got to the cafeteria early again, just fresh food and the workers. I grabbed a tray, got my food and sat down. I looked around to make sure that kid from yesterday, Waldo or something, wasn't here. Feeling confident I wouldn't be bothered, I took a bite of my omelet.

I ate in relative peace for most of my breakfast. Just as I finish up, I heard the footsteps of someone coming closer. They were cautious and slow. I held my breath and started to pray a bit that it wouldn't be that kid again.

"Hey, do you mind I sit here?" They asked. The voice was noticeably feminine. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. You're good." I say, playing around with my fork. I hear the setting down of one tray. I think nothing of it. Then, I hear the sound of another tray getting set down. Was there another person here with this girl? I look to where the sound came from and... oh boy.

I saw a... rather large student settling down next to me. In front of her was two trays, filled to the brim with food and drink. I look back to the girl. She must have been some punk wannabe like me or a damn hipster with her purple highlights or hair dye.

"Gee, man. Thanks." She says, taking a bite out of her pancakes. I'm still marveling over the food she got.

"Don't mention it." I say, looking at her then her food. I didn't know they allowed seconds, let alone getting that much food. I may have to try what she's doing.

"You want some? I know it's a lot and it looks like you didn't eat much." She offered.

"No. I actually finished earlier. Thank you, though." I replied. I sat there and played on my phone a bit. After a while, I took my tray and brought my stuff to the tray drop. As I set it down, I looked back to see the girl all finished with both trays. How the fuck...

I saw a worker come out of the kitchen with a cart full of fresh trays and utensils. However, he tripped up a bit and let go of the cart, going pretty fast. I looked back to the girl, who was oblivious to the cart.

"Hey! Look out!" I yelled. She heard me and stopped just in time for the cart to pass her by. She watched the cart go and resumed her trip to the tray drop.

"Gee, man. Thanks. That could have got ugly." She said. I shrugged.

"I had to do something." I replied. With that, I went on my way to explore a bit.

...

I discovered the library after fucking around the main lobby, learning the many accolades the school garnered over its illustrious history. The library had a grand open space on the first floor and a nice balcony walkway thing that traced three sides. There was column after column of books in the main lobby, with more shelves and even classrooms off to the sides. Some computers dotted the main lobby, with two computer labs on either side next to some of the classrooms.

I lost my way more that once just walking around. I just gave up and sat down for a bit. I took out my phone to play some music. That is until someone cleared their throat in front of me.

I looked up to see a girl with a black cardigan standing in front of me. She had a warm, welcoming smile.

"Good morning?" I greeted her.

"Good morning. I was just curious..." She said, digging in her bag. She pulled out a few papers and offered me to take one, which I did. It appeared to be a flyer of sorts.

"Great. Another one to add to my growing collection of flyers I've seen." I thought to myself.

"I was wondering if you interested in joining a bible study. This is something new to Blackwell. I just got it approved by the academy." The girl told me. I skimmed the flyer. Meeting time was at a reasonable time and every Sunday. Even then, I don't know how I feel about it.

"Are Catholics allowed? I know we don't have bible studies, but is it even possible to attend them?" I asked her. I looked to see her still smiling.

"It's fine. I kind of planned on it being open to all, whether they be Christian or not. We'll be discussing passages and analyzing the deeper meaning of the scriptures. Amateur theologians, basically." She said. I nodded, showing I understood her.

"I'll think about it. I'm not the most devout of Catholics. Thanks anyways." I say, handing back the flyer. She stuffed it back in her bag.

"What's your confirmation name? I know that Catholics have a name they choose when they get confirmed." She asks. I'm surprised she knows about them.

"Benedict." I tell her. She nods, assessing my name I think.

"I was expecting something common like a Michael or Anthony. It's a good choice." She says. I hear a vibration of someone's phone. The girl looks to her bag and starts digging around. Must be hers. She pulls out her phone, probably to check her messages.

"Shoot. I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She says, extending a hand out. I take it and shake her hand.

"It was a pleasure." I say, watching her walk away. I sat there and returned to my phone.

...

I continued to walk around the library. Not a lot of people up right now. I pass by a computer lab and hear someone typing. I peek in and see a girl in a pink hoodie typing away. She seemed preoccupied with what she was writing. Out of boredom, I sneaked in, getting low to the ground. All splinter cell shit. I stop to the row where she sat and moved in. I sat in the seat next to her and made my presence known.

"What ya doin'?" I say pretty loud, shattering the silence in the room. The girl jolted up and looked with complete surprise at me.

"Fuck, dude! Scared the fuck outta me." She said, moving back to her computer. I lean in a bit to see what she's doing. She must've known what I was doing and moved her chair to block my view. I pouted a bit.

"Are you trying to finish up a report due the start of classes?" I ask, trying to make conversation and take the initiative. She glanced back for a little bit.

"Something like that." She says, going back to her work. She types on the keyboard furiously. Must be some report.

"What class is it?" I ask. It must be some real advanced class because she is just typing away.

"English Literature." She says quickly. Man, that sucks. Never liked English classes.

"I can see why you left it to the last minute." I say.

"Tell me about it." She says, guessing she shares my sentiment for the subject. I roll around with my chair for a bit. I glance back at her screen. I double take as I saw something. I focus a bit on a previous paragraph and read it in my head.

 _The kiss was electricity. The warmth of their embrace was pleasurable for both of them. The more dominate one broke off the kiss and went down to her partner's collarbone, nibbling up and down._

 _"Oh, Lara." Sam said..._

"Oh. My. God." I said out loud.

"You're writing fan..." I start before the girl leaps out of her chair and covers my mouth.

"Shut up! No one must know." She whispers. I nod my head and she removes her hand.

"Why must no one know?" I ask. The girl looks around.

"The librarian doesn't allow anyone to use the computers unless it is school-related work. I'm friendly with the librarian so she doesn't check up on me much. If she finds out I'm not doing school work... I don't even want to know." She says.

"Don't you have a laptop or something?" I ask.

"My laptop's getting fixed as we speak and I hate typing on my phone." She says, going back to her computer and saving her work.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I say. She nods, taking me for my word. I walk out quietly.

...

I left the library, feeling as though I had enough fucking around there. Fixing myself quick, I turned to walk away. However, I was interrupted by someone getting in my way. My forehead met something equally as hardheaded, and sent me back a bit.

As I backed up, I saw a girl standing across from me, clutching her phone in one hand and her head in the other. Once the pain dissipated, I assumed, she glared at me.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, you fucking shithead!" She yelled at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I said loudly, not quite yelling but still as loud.

"Too fucking late, dumbass. Are you really that absentminded to not notice things around you?" She asked rather rudely.

"Hey, I wasn't the one already walking. I just came out of the library. Maybe you should glance up from your phone once in a while?" I yelled, maybe in some effort to get it through to her.

"Whatever. Just excuses. Like I would raise my head just to look at something as ugly as you. Who dressed you? A flea market?" She said. This bitch.

"Bitch! What is your fucking deal?! I already apologized to you and this is how you act to someone who's showing you some courtesy?! Who taught you manners?! Eminem?!" I yelled, literally on my last nerves. She gave me a look of shock, like this is something new.

"Excuse me?! Do you know who you're talking to?" She asked, attitude up to 10. I was about to go to 11 on this chick.

"Apparently, the real Slim Shady because that's who you're acting like right now!" I answered. She huffed and turned away, walking as fast as her designer-whatever-the-fuck-they-were could take her.

"Gotta go clean out your closet, Ms. Matters?! Sorry for taking away your time." I yelled back. She stuck the middle finger at me as she speed-walked away. I exhaled and just walked. I didn't want anymore of this.

...

I sat under a tree, staring blankly into space. That chick was really on my fucking nerves. And now I'm letting it eat at me. Smart idea, Sean. Just let the memory and feeling of it stay in you instead releasing it through playing music or drawing or something actually productive instead of sitting on your ass.

"See! I told you I found someone I didn't know. Now, pay up." A girl's voice said, really close to where I sat. That brought me out of my anger induced trance and I looked around.

The first thing I saw was two pairs of legs in front of me. One in jeans and one a bit bare. I looked up to see who they belonged to.

One was a brunette sporting a ponytail and the other a blonde with wild, long hair. The blonde was digging for money and the brunette held out her hand. The blonde looked up a bit and our eyes met.

"Shit, he spotted us. Flee, you fool!" The blonde said, immediately fleeing and flailing her arms around.

"Oh, come on, Taylor. You're too old for cooties. Besides, he's actually cute." The brunette told her friend. Well, that definitely boosted my self-esteem. 'Cute'. Was not expecting that today after what just happened.

The brunette knelt down to meet my current size. The blonde came back and sat down next to us.

"What's your name, little one?" The brunette asked, accompanied by a really fake and bad British accent. The blonde rolled her eyes. Well, might as well play with this while I can. I cleared my throat.

"S-sean, ma'am." I said, trying my best to sound like a little kid. My effort was on par with her accent, I'd say. Both of us were cracking up, and the blonde was probably rolling her eyes again.

"We're so bad." The brunette said, commenting on our voice acting prowess.

"At least we tried. That what counts." I tell her. The brunette finally sat down like a normal person.

"Nice to meet you, Sean. I'm Dana and this is, unfortunately, a friend of mine. Taylor." The brunette introduced the both of them. I gave them both a little wave, which they returned.

"Nice to meet you two. I really needed something to take my mind off." I told them. Dana looked surprised and Taylor, again, rolled her eyes.

"You're a naughty boy, Sean." Dana said, laughing at my choice of words. As I realized what I said, I felt a little hot in the face. I was probably as red as a tomato.

"Not like that. I met someone with a bad attitude that royally pissed me off." I clarified. Taylor now looked surprised.

"Oh." She said. Dana and I looked at her.

"You must have met Victoria." She said. I tilted my head a bit.

"Short blonde hair? A little rude? Always has her phone in her hand?" I asked. Taylor and Dana nodded. I puffed out my cheeks.

"I think I indeed met her. Very rude." I said. Dana nodded, agreeing with me. Taylor shrugged.

"You caught her in a bad time, probably. She's cool if you know her." Taylor said. I let out a little laugh.

"'If'." I repeated. Taylor nodded.

"If." She repeated. Then, someone's phone rang. Taylor reached into her pocket and looked at her phone.

"Damn, Sean. You must have done a number on her. She texted me in all caps and a lot of curse words. And..." Taylor said, just as she was about to receive a new message.

"She needs me now. Shit. Just gotta love her rants." Taylor said, getting up and running fast towards wherever Victoria was. Dana got up as well.

"I have to see this. Watching Victoria freak out is really funny." Dana said, excited.

"Sorry, Sean. See you later." Dana said, patting my head before running off. I smiled, now more calmer than I was before.

...

I walked around the campus, trying to see something new. Nothing so far. No one seemed to be out. I sat down on a bench to chill out. Chilling out was going to have to wait, as a girl came to the bench holding out a bag.

"Hey, bro. Mind watching this for a bit? Thanks." She said, not waiting for me to respond. As she dropped it on the table, she walked off. I looked at the bag and nodded.

"Hey, buddy. How's your day?" I asked the bag. No response.

"I feel you. I mean, I got yelled at by some snooty bitch earlier. Can't get any worse than that." I replied, looking at the bag. Silence.

"Shit, pal. You must have it real rough. Literally taking everyone's shit without any word on how you feel. Then again, you are a bag." I said. I looked around and saw the girl come back. She had black hair in a ponytail and was holding a two liter bottle of... Mountain Dew?

"Thanks for watching over my bag, bro." She said, sitting across from me.

"No problem. Me and Francis here learned a lot about each other. The girl looked up at me.

"Francis?" She asked. I pointed at the bag. She nodded, opened the bottle and took a big swig.

"His name is actually Eddie. Nice try, though." She said, opening the bag. She took out a tablet and... a drone? She handed me the drone.

"You can hold Eddie. Don't drop him." She said. I looked over 'Eddie'. Yup. Eddie is indeed a drone. Lots of angles on Eddie. Very edgy as well. Edgy Eddie. I turned him around and upside down. I caught my eye on a strip of white.

"'Property of Brooke L. Scott'?" I read out loud.

"Yup. That's me. Don't wear it out." The girl said.

"What's the 'L' stand for?" I asked.

"Luyun." She said, still tinkering with her tablet.

"Can I play with the drone?"' I asked. Brooke shook her head.

"Not yet. Just working out some kinks." She said. I nodded and put Eddie down. Now, back to boredom.

"Is there anything to do besides sit around and shit?" I asked her.

"There's a recreation center somewhere in the school. It's pretty chill there. They've got some old video games, pool tables, the works." She said. I immediately got up and went to find this fabled land.

...

I had found the recreation center after about thirty minutes of wandering aimlessly. I looked around and, honestly, it wasn't bad. It was clean, everything was organized, and very spacious. I walked around to explore it. I stopped when I heard someone cursing out loud.

I turned to see some girl playing on one of the consoles. As I got closer, I saw what she was playing. Rock Band. I could tell she was struggling. Then, she threw the controller on the couch, quite angry.

"Mind if I try?" I asked. She turned quick to look at me. Boy, did she look angry.

"Good luck." She said rather angrily. I took a seat next to her and picked up the controller. I scrolled through the songs to find one I recognized. I found one, picked guitar and the hardest setting, and went to work.

I just strummed away, following everything thrown at me. I didn't pay much attention to the score. Since I knew the song, I just got sucked into the music. It was a personal favorite of mine. Well, on a list of personal favorites.

Before I knew it, the song was done. I played the last notes and watched the end cutscene after the song. I looked to the girl who was playing before. She was awe-stricken.

"How did you do that?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" I asked back. She pointed at the TV. I looked and saw I perfected the song.

"Huh. Damn, I'm good." I said, surprised at my success. I looked back at her. She was looking right back.

"I, well, I do play guitar in real life, but I don't play like in that song." I told her. She looked even more surprised when I told her this.

"You play?" She asked. I nodded.

"I do. I prefer the bass, but yes. I can play guitar." I said. She quickly got up and ran to get something. She emerged later with an acoustic guitar. She handed it to me.

"Can you play something real quick?" She asked. I shrugged, but I went to playing anyway. I played a few chords, then I went into the song.

It was a song a friend told me about. He introduced me to this band and eh, they were alright. I only learned this song from them, so that must mean something.

I finished playing up to where I think it ends. I looked to the girl, who had her phone out. She must have recorded my little performance. I stood up and took a bow. When I got up, she put her phone away and crossed her arms.

"It was alright. I've heard better." She said rather quickly. Maybe she's trying to act like that Victoria chick.

"Okay, well, glad I could play for you, I guess." I replied, handing her the guitar. She took it and put it back to where it was.

"D-don't mention it." She said, stumbling a bit. She was a bit weird. I won't dwell on it.

"Okay. If you need anything else of me, just call for 'Sean', I guess." I say, walking away.

"Hey." She said. I looked back to her.

"If you want to, like, hang out or whatever, I'll be here every once in a while. Just ask for 'Courtney'." She said, introducing herself, I guess.

"Okay. Thanks again, Courtney." I say, walking off.

...

I found myself back in the main school building. I just roamed around looking for something new. I pretty much explored most of the school. Nothing could surprise me now.

That is until a door slammed open in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and watched and angry looking girl typing on her phone. She must have sensed me and looked up. She was furious.

"You!" She ordered. I stood still. She walked up real close to me. She looked down at her phone.

"Gimme your number." She ordered, holding out her phone, opened to a contacts page. I took it and typed my digits quick and gave it back to her. She took it and started sifting for something.

"Go look around for this girl and when you find her, tell her Juliet is very angry. She will know why." She ordered. I really shouldn't but...

"Why is Juliet angry?" I asked.

"Because we were supposed to talk about final edits for the school paper. AND I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR TWO HOURS FOR HER! THAT'S! Why Juliet is angry. Now, go find her." She said. I quickly complied and quickly got the hell out of there.

...

I have been roaming these halls for a good thirty minutes and haven't found this girl. I looked at my phone for the photo Juliet gave me. She was pretty, to say the least. Long blonde hair, a pretty face and a cool ear ring. Could have seen her a mile away.

Giving up, I went to a door with an "exit" sign above to escape this task. Just then, I found her. She was standing there, leaning on the rails and playing on her phone. She looked just like the photo.

"Hey." I said to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey!" She responded, putting away her phone.

"What brings you here?" She asks. I lean on the opposite rails.

"Juliet's looking for you. And she is angry. Real angry." I told her. I saw the smile disappear.

"Oh. Yeah, right. I forgot. Fuck." She said. She dug in and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"This is gonna suck." She said, taking out one and her lighter. She stuck her hand with the pack out.

"Want one?" She offered. I looked at the pack. I don't prefer menthols, but...

"Sure. Why not." I said, taking the pack and getting a cigarette. She offered me her lighter, which I took. I flicked it and lit up.

...

"That must've sucked." I said, walking with Rachel, the girl Juliet told me to find. I learned that from standing outside the room where the two girls had their "meeting".

"Tell me about it." Rachel said, fixing her hair. It was not a kind meeting. Rachel took out another cigarette and lit up.

"What exactly do you do?" I asked, curious about her position in the paper.

"I do interviews, editorials, and most of the reporting for stories since I'm pretty chill with people, unlike some around here." She answered, probably referring to Juliet.

"I can tell." I agreed with her, remembering Victoria.

"Oh, well." Rachel said, stretching a bit.

"Can't dwell on it forever. Just gotta keep moving." She said, letting the prior "meeting" not stop her mood. I liked her optimism.

"Yo, Rachel!" A voice called. We both turned to see some punk rocker chick leaning on a beat up truck. Rachel gave me her cigarette, which I disposed of, walked up to the girl and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry. Had a "meeting" with Juliet. I'll make it up to you." Rachel told her, her arms around her neck. The truck chick looked up at me.

"What are you looking at?!" She yelled. Okay, looks like it's time to go twelve on this chick.

"Relax, Chloe. He's chill." Rachel told her. The other girl, Chloe, seemed to calm down.

"Sorry. Just keeping up appearances, you know?" Chloe apologized.

"It's alright. I didn't even want to yell at another person today." I said.

"Cool, bro. Listen, we gotta bounce. We can hang later if you want, since Rachel's cool with you." Chloe said, going into her truck. Rachel went in the passenger side. Chloe started the truck and moved out of the parking space. They sped off to somewhere I don't know.

A bus pulled up in the parking lot and started offloading its passenger. I immediately recognized the first person getting off.

"Max!" I yelled. She looked and smiled. She waved and I waved back. She started walking to me.

"Hey, Sean. How's your day been?" She asked, holding a few bags.

"Alright, I guess. Just met some more students." I told her.

"Hey, Max! Wait up!" A voice called. We looked towards the voice. I saw three of the girls I met this morning coming our way. The one from the cafeteria and the two from the library.

"Oh, Sean. Here are some friends of mine." Max said, as they approached. They stopped right in front of us.

"That's Alyssa." She said, pointing at the girl I met in the cafeteria.

"That's Stella." She introduced, pointing at the girl I saw writing fanfiction in the library.

"And that is the wonderful Kate." She said, pointing at the bible study girl.

"We've met before. Hello, again." I told Max, waving at the little group in front of us. They waved back.

"So, how was your day, Max?" I asked.

"It was great. The four of us went to a little bakery and had tea time with Kate. After that, we went to a local bookstore and had a little dinner at the local diner." Max said.

"If you want, you can come with us something. I don't mind and I'm sure they don't either." Max offered.

"Sure, I'll let you know if I can come." I told her. She smiled at my acceptance of the offer.

"Great. Let me just get your number and I'll text you when we're going." She said, taking out her phone to give it to me. I took it, put my number in, and handed it back.

"Cool. I'll let you know when. I promise. See ya later, Sean." She said, walking off as Kate, Alyssa and Stella followed behind. Kate waved as she passed and I returned the gesture. As they walked off, I took out my phone, put it on shuffle and I headed for my room.

* * *

Enjoy yourselves, friends!

The songs he played (in order of appearance):

Rock Band

watch?v=1GsbkLfzIYI

On the Guitar

watch?v=QXNInrJ12T0

At the end

watch?v=Jw30hf8ZlE8


	4. Chapter 4

1000 Cigarettes Chapter 4

* * *

Had this done for over a month now. Sorry for being a bit lazy

* * *

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself attending Blackwell Academy, Mr. Casey. The staff and faculty are kind and understanding people who care about the education of the students." Principal Wells assured me as I reviewed my schedule.

It wasn't too bad. History for first period, English for second period, Math for third, a break for fourth, Science for fifth, Art for sixth, and Gym for seventh which happens every other day. Luckily for me, no gym today. Principal Wells seemed like an okay guy, but something seemed off.

"The schedule and room numbers will seem confusing at first, but everybody gets it eventually. Now, anything you want to ask before I send you off, Mr. Casey?" Principal Wells asked. I was about to shake my head, then it hit me.

"Whiskey." I said. Principal Wells raised his brows.

"Excuse me?" He said, looking at me like I had two heads.

"I'm a little... too familiar with the smell of whiskey, Principal Wells." I replied carefully. To my surprise, he nodded understandingly.

"Impressive." He said.

"You have any question, or are you ready to get to your classes?" He asked again.

"I'm good. Goodbye, Mr. Wells." I said, getting up and leaving. As I closed the door behind me, I looked around. Students were hanging out in the halls, talking about whatever, and some were walking to wherever. I stuff my schedule in my pocket and go on my way.

...

It's break now, and I'm chilling in the library. I decided to review my day so far to pass the time. History was alright. The teacher was nice, and the other students were chill, but I didn't recognize anyone from the people I met.

English was meh. The teacher and the students did not give a fuck about each other.

Math was... math. The teacher seemed a little too analytical about numbers and shit.

I like to think it's a good thing that most of the harder classes are in the beginning of the day. That way, I could chill through the other classes.

I laid down in the area where I met Kate the other day. No music this time, just want to nap for a bit. I hear someone walk towards me and sit down in front of me. I lift my head to see who it is. Definitely a guy.

"What's up?" I ask him. He faces me and I immediately recognize him.

"Hey, Trevor." I said. He nodded his head at me, acknowledging my presence. He turns back to his phone.

"How's your balls?" I ask him, to which he shudders. I nod and lay back down.

...

I enter the classroom and look around. Only a few students right now. I take a seat on the side closest to the door towards the middle to back of the room.

Soon after, more students started to flow in. I didn't recognize any of them. As it got closer to the start of class, more students came in, but the teacher hadn't come in yet

The last warning bell rang and almost all the seats were filled. The teacher still wasn't here and the students, with no authority figure in the room, were fucking around. Sitting on desks, talking loudly, acting rowdy; what else did you expect of a bunch of teenagers?

After I don't even know how long, the door opened again. Entering the room was a large black woman wearing a pink cardigan and carrying a bunch of books. She lay the books on the table in the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, class. Still thinking it's vacation." She said, organizing the table. She must be our teacher. After organizing the table, she went to the chalkboard and started writing. When she was done, she turned back to us.

"As you probably already know, I am Ms. Grant. I will be your science teacher for this year." She introduced herself. Some students started clapping slowly. Ms. Grant replied with a curtsy.

"Thank you." She said to those who clapped. One of the students gave her a thumbs up.

"Now, let's get down to business. Those in the front, take one textbook and pass the rest back. If you lose them, you pay for them." She said, no nonsense. As it got to me, I took a textbook and passed the rest back. Ms. Grant started to talk, but I couldn't make out her words.

"I must be tired." I thought to myself. I lay down my head and close my eyes.

...

The loud ring of the bell made me jolt up. I looked to see the other students pack up their stuff and leave. I did the same. I dashed out the room and headed to my next class.

I was slipping past other kids through the hall. However, I bumped into something. I was sent back and had a feeling of deja vu hit me. Looking to see who it was, I was relieved to see it was someone in a gray hoodie. The person raised their head rubbed it.

"Ow." They said. I recognized them.

"Max! I'm so sorry." I told her. She gave a weak smile.

"It's okay, Sean." Max said. I scratched the back of my head.

"You sure?" I asked, feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why are you in a rush?" She asked.

"I slept through my last class and didn't want to see if the teacher noticed." I told her.

"What do you have now?" She asked.

"Art. In room..." I say, reaching into my pocket for my schedule to look up the room number.

"Room 1013?" Max asked. I took out my schedule to see. Room 1013 it said on the paper.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"I have the same class right now." Max said. Lucky me. Someone I actually know.

"Nice. So you know where it is?" I asked. Max pointed to the space to my right, her left. I looked and saw the door's number. 1013.

"Oh." I said. Max went for the door and opened it. It was empty. Max took a seat at a table in the back. I went next to her. We set our stuff down and took our seats.

"Oh, look. Two losers together. Not surprising, considering losers stick together." A voice said. I looked to see Victoria standing there, arms crossed, by a table to our left.

"Hello, Victoria." Max said, softly. I just glared at her. Victoria huffed at Max's greeting.

"Well, at least one of you has the courtesy to greet others." Victoria said, settling down. I looked to Max, who was looking down, maybe embarrassed.

Some more students came in. First came in Taylor. She gave a little wave with her fingers in my direction, then going to Victoria. Victoria looked at me then back at Taylor who gave her a cheeky smile.

Next came in Kate. She smiled towards Max or me or both of us. Dana followed suit with Hayden right behind. Alyssa and Stella then came in, talking about something.

Then, an old lady came in with a bunch of bags. She set them down and looked at the class.

"Alright. Well, welcome, class. If you don't know me, I am Miss Moreau. I am head of the art department here in Blackwell and will be your guide in the world of art here." The lady introduced herself.

I started to zone out until I felt a nudge. I looked to Max.

"You wanna hang out later?" Max whispered to me.

"Sure." I answered.


End file.
